MAHMUD PASHË RROTLLA NGA PRIZRENI ­PËRSHPIRTËNIMET DHE VAKËFNAMEJA E TIJ
from http://www.bislame.net/docs/edukata81.pdf Hasan Kaleshi – Ismail Eren MAHMUD PASHË RROTLLA NGA PRIZRENI PËRSHPIRTËNIMET DHE VAKËFNAMEJA E TIJ Lufta turkoaustriake e viteve 16831690 kishte lënë pas vete shu 1 më pasoja në Kosovë, dhe sidomos në Prizren dhe rrethinën e tij. Në të vërtetë, më 3 nëntor 1689, Pikëlomini qe nisur nga Prishtina për në Prizren, ku kishte arritur më 6 nëntor 1689. Së bashku me të, kishte arritur edhe peshkopi Pjetër Bogdani, i cili i qe bashkëngjitur në 2 Shkup. Me ata dy, kishin arritur edhe disa mijëra vullnetarë shqiptarë dhe serbë të fesë katolike. Se kanë qenë 20.000, siç thuhet në disa do kumente, kjo duhet marrë me shumë rezervë, sepse aq katolikë nuk kishte në këto troje. Sidoqoftë, të krishterët e armatosur në rrethinën e Prizrenit dhe Shqipërinë e Epërme asokohe ishin futur nëpër vendba 3 nimet myslimane dhe ua kishin plaçkitur pasurinë. Autori i një kro nike arabe, Tahir Efendiu, thotë se pabesimtarët gjatë asaj kohe vranë shumicën e banorëve të Prizrenit dhe rrënuan shumë xhami, sa që në Prizren nuk mbetën më shumë se dhjetë shtëpi myslimane, kurse shumë nga ata u sëmurën nga murtaja dhe vdiqën. Nga 20.000 shtëpi myslimane, sa kishte Prizreni, thotë Tahir efendiu, mbetën gjashtëmb 4 ëdhjetë. Edhe pse në këto pohime të Tahir Efendiut ka mjaft teprime, 5 tipike për shkrimet e asaj kohe, megjithatë, rrënimet, shkatërrimet, asgjësimet dhe vrasjet e myslimanëve padyshim kanë qenë të mëdha. E dhëna se shumë njerëz kishin vdekur nga murtaja, gjithsesi është e vërtetë, sepse murtaja pikërisht në atë kohë kishte bërë kërdi në këto troje. Nga murtaja kishin vdekur edhe Pikëlomini edhe Bogdani. Si pas një burimi tjetër, me rastin e hyrjes së austriakëve dhe vullneta rëve të krishterë në qytetet e Rumelisë, vetëm një e treta e banorëve 6 myslimanë kishte arritur të shpëtonte. Mirëpo, kur më 9 nëntor 1689 në Prizren vdiq Pikëlomini, koma ndën mbi ushtrinë dhe vullnetarët e kishte marrë Hercegu nga Holsh tajni, i cili, me sjelljen e tij të vrazhdë, shumë shpejt kishte shkaktuar zemërim tek aleatët e vet, dhe sidomos te shqiptarët. Për këtë arsye, shumë liderë shqiptarë qenë larguar nga princi i Holshtajnit dhe kishin filluar bisedat me Mahmud Pashë Begollin, i cili, së bashku me bashi bozukët e tij, qe nisur për në Prizren. Që t’i ndëshkonte banorët shqi ptarë dhe liderët e tyre, princi nga Holshtajni, më 2 dhjetor (1689 – shën. ynë) qe nisur me një ushtri prej 3.000 luftëtarësh kundër Lumës, por atje nuk gjeti askënd, sepse popullata pati lëshuar shtëpitë e tyre dhe qe fshehur në male. I zemëruar nga kjo, ai ua dogji shtëpitë dhe me këtë akt edhe më shumë u nda nga aleatët e tij. Duke mos pasur 4 1 Në këtë punim nuk do të lëshohemi në shkaqet e luftës, operacionet e luftës, pasojat dhe çështje të tjera, sepse për këto ekziston literaturë e bollshme dhe sepse kjo i kalon kor nizat e këtij punimi. Ne do të ndalemi vetëm në ato çështje që kanë lidhje të ngushtë me temën tonë. Megjithëkëtë, Kosova gjatë kësaj lufte të ashpër, pastaj pasojat e rënda eko nomike, politike, kulturore, konfesionale dhe pikëpamjet etnike, meritojnë hulumtime të veçanta. 2 J. Radonic, Rimska kurija i juznoslovenske zemlje, Beograd, 1950, f. 402. 3 J. Tomic, Deset godina iz istorije serpskog naroda i cerkve nad Turcima (16831693), Beograd, 1902, f. 44. EDUKATA ISLAME 81 Tahir efendiu në vitin 1874 ishte myfti i Prizrenit dhe myderriz në medresenë “Mehmed Pasha”. Ai ka shkrua një kronikë në gjuhën arabe për përmendoret osmane në Prizren me titullin “Menakib” (Biografi), autografi i së cilës gjendet në zyrën e Vakëfit në Priz ren, kurse një përshkrim i saj gjendet në duart tona. “Kronikën” së shpejti do ta botoj më, sepse është shumë interesante për historinë e përmendoreve islame në Prizren. 5 Një teprim të njëjtë e gjejmë edhe tek konsulli rus në Prizren, I. Jastrebov, i cili thotë: ”Në Prizren kanë mbetur gjithsej shtatë familje serbe”. Si do që të jetë, edhe njëri burim edhe burimi tjetër flasin për një katastrofë të madhe që kishte goditur Prizrenin gjatë kohë së këtyre luftërave. 6 Sulejman Kylçe, Osmanli Tarihinde Arnavutluk, Izmir, 1944, f. 103. TRASHËGIMI 153 kah t’ia mbante, ai me të shpejtë qe larguar nga aty drejt Prishtinës që t’i rregullonte (konsolidonte) radhët, duke lënë në Prizren forca të pa kta ushtarake dhe vullnetarësh. Ushtria osmane, tatarët dhe bashibozu kët e Mahmud Pashë Begollit kishin filluar ofensivën e përgjithshme, kishin marrë Rozhajën dhe i qenë afruar Pejës. Së shpejti ushtria au striake qe larguar nga këto treva dhe, derisa forcat ushtarake osmane riktheheshin në Prizren, Gjakovë, Pejë dhe në qytetet e tjera, banorët e krishterë i qenë nënshtruar të njëjtit terror, sikur që kishin përjetuar banorët myslimanë gjatë kohës së okupimit austriak. Tomiq, ka të drejtë kur thotë se në dekadën e parafundit të shek. XVII, në qytetet e viseve jugperëndimore Prizren, Gjakovë dhe Pejë banorët myslim 7 anë ishin shumicë. Që nga kjo kohë filloi qeverisja e Mahmudbeg ollve nga Peja në disa burime bile edhe Breniviçët dhe Brankoviçët, të cilët, gjatë gjithë periudhës osmane, do të luajnë një rol të rëndë sishëm në historinë e Kosovës dhe të Shqipërisë Veriore. Në të njëjtën mënyrë, në luftërat që u zhvilluan në gjysmën e parë të shek. XVIII, në Prizren u ngrit një familje tjetër Rrotllajt. Themel uesi i saj, Salihu nga Nenkovci, qe dalluar në këto luftëra dhe kur lufta kishte përfunduar, ai kishte arritur gradën e pashait, kurse më 1747 qe bërë sanxhakbej i Prizrenit. Asokohe titujt pasha fitoheshin shumë le htë, sepse Perandoria Osmane edhe pse i kishte forcuar kufijtë e saj në lumenjtë Sava dhe Danub, qe detyruar që përfundimisht të largohej nga politika pushtuese dhe nuk kishte mundur që të vendoste push tetin qendror të mirëfilltë nëpër provincat që ishin tronditur nga lufta austro –turke. Për këtë arsye, ajo me zemërgjerësi mbante raporte të buta ndaj titullarëve të ndryshëm dhe pashallarëve të emëruar, të cilët uzurponin pushtetin dhe fillonin të qeverisnin në mënyrë të pavarur, duke njohur vetëm formalisht pushtetin qendror. Kështu, Sali Pasha jo vetëm se kishte arritur të fitonte titullin pasha, por ai kishte arritur që pozitën e vet ta forconte aq shumë sa që pozitën sanxhakbej t’ua siguronte edhe trashëgimtarëve e tij. 154 Për personalitetin e Salih Pashës kemi fare pak të dhëna. Sipas “Kronikës” së sipërpërmendur të Tahir Efendiut, thuhet se Salih pasha qe martuar me njërën nga stërmbesat e Gazi Mehmed Pashës. Autori i “Kronikës”, Tahir Efendiu, e lavdëron Salih Pashën, sepse kishte ripa ruar shumë xhami të rrënuara gjatë luftës, se kishte ngritur shkolla dhe medrese, se në Prizren kishte sjellë myderrizin në zë dhe nxënësin e shkencëtarit, shkrimtarit dhe mistikut të njohur persian Kirmani, Ah med Efendiun. Mirëpo, është vështirë të përcillet gjenealogjia e Salih Pashës, më vonë të mbiquajtur Rrotulla apo Rrotlla (në burimet turke: Rrotulu). Sipas gjenealogjisë të cilën jemi përpjekur ta hartojmë mbi bazë të burimeve turke Salih Pasha kishte dy djem: Emrullah Pashën dhe Ismail Pashën. Emrullah Pasha me siguri ka qenë sanxhakbej i Priz renit në vitet 1772 1773, kurse vëllai i tij Ismail Pasha, ka qenë san xhakbej në vitet 1785 1786. Në verën e vitit 1792, Mahmud Pashë Bushatliu (Karamahmud Pasha) me një ushtri të madhe kishte push tuar tërë Kosovën, duke përfshirë edhe Shkupin dhe Ohrin. Ka shumë të ngjarë që Mahmud Pashë Bushatliu pikërisht atëherë t’i kishte për zënë Rrotllajt nga Prizreni dhe për pasha të Prizrenit të ketë emëruar të birin, Mehmed Pashën. Mirëpo, në maj 1795, Tahir Pashë Rrotlla, biri i Emrullah Pashës të sipërpërmendur, së bashku me shtatë pasha llarë të Kosovës, e kishin përzënë Mehmed Pashën dhe me Prizrenin kishte sunduar vetë. Kara Mahmud Pasha që ta kthente të vëllanë (apo nipin), kishte mësyrë Prizrenin. Pas një beteje të ashpër, Kara Mah mud Pasha e kishte mundur Tahir Pashën dhe aleatët e tij, më pastaj kishte hyrë në Prizren, e kishte plaçkitur atë, dhe e kishte kthyer në 8 pushtet të vëllanë. Sipas disa burimeve të tjera, Mahmud Pashë Bush atliu, në luftën afër Prizrenit kishte humbur 1.500 ushtarë, dhe meqë nuk kishte mundur të vazhdonte rrugën për në Pejë, që kishte qenë qëllimi i tij kryesor, kishte plaçkitur Prizrenin dhe Vushtrrinë dhe qe 9 kthyer prapa. Ka shumë të ngjarë që Rrotllajt të kenë ikur për në 8 7 Më gjerësisht: J. Tomic, vep. cit. f. 40, 151152. EDUKATA ISLAME 81 9 Stavri N. Naqi, Pashallëku i Shkodrës, Tiranë,1964, f. 237. HattI Hymajun III,1309/A; L. Stojanovic, Stari srpski zapisi i natpisi, lib. II, nr. 3703. TRASHËGIMI 155 Sofje dhe pas vdekjes së Mahmud Pashë Bushatliut, bënë lutje që t’u ndahej Sanxhaku i Prizrenit. Kështu, Tahir Pasha sundoi në Prizren deri më 1800, deri atëherë kur mytesarif u emërua vëllai i tij, Rrustem 10 Pasha. Tahir Pasha i sipërpërmendur dhe Rrustem Pasha, sikur edhe Abaz Beu, për të cilin nuk dimë asgjë, janë bijtë e Emrullah Pashës. Rrustem Pashën nga viti 1805 si mytesarif të Prizrenit e trashëgoi Sait Pasha, i biri i Tahir Pashës. Krahas Sait Pashës, Tahir Pasha ka pasur edhe bijtë: Mahmud Pashën dhe Emin Pashën, për të cilët do të bëjmë fjalë më gjatë në punimin tonë. Përveç këtyre, Tahir pasha ka pasur edhe djalin Jusuf Beun dhe dy vajzat Zehren dhe Shehzaden, të cilat përmenden në Vakëfname 11 Edhe për Sait Pashën po ashtu dimë shumë pak. Mund të pohohet gati me siguri se gjatë kohës së rebelimit serb e deri më 1909, ai ishte pasha i pavarur i Prizrenit, të cilin në këtë pozitë e trashëgoi Mahmud Pasha. P. Kostiç, thotë se ky Sait Pasha ka qenë xhaxhai i Mahmud 12 Pashë Rrotllës, sa kohë që në Vakëfnamenë e Mahmud Pashës, të ci lën po e botojmë në vazhdim të këtij punimi, e gjejmë se ka qenë vëllai i Mahmud Pashës. Për këtë arsye, jemi të prirë të besojmë në variantin e dytë. P. Kostiç tregon për një rast lidhur me këtë Sait Pasha. Popi i atëhershëm i Prizrenit, Dima Parla, që t’i hynte në hatër Sait Pashës, i pati intriguar disa serbë të pasur kinse ata kishin marrë pjesë në luftëra në anën e kryengritësve serbë kundër turqve. Sait Pasha i kishte dhënë popit dy sejmenë, kurse popi kishte grumbulluar 5.000 groshë, të cilat ia kishte dorëzuar Sait Pashës. Mirëpo, mjeku i Sait Pashës, Haxhi Jovani, e kishte akuzuar popin te Pashai se ai (po 10 Hasan KaleshiHansJyrgen Kornrumf, Das Wilajet Prizren.Beitrag zur Geschichte der tykischen Staatsreform auf dem Balkan im 19 Jahrhundert. SydostForschungen, Band XXVI, Mynchen, 1967, f. 193. 11 Edhe këtu ndeshemi me vështirësitë me rastin e tentimit që të konstruktohet një trung gjenealogjik i Rrotllajve, sepse në Vakënamenë e Mahmud pashës, të cilën po e botojmë në vazhdim, përmendet gjyshi i Mahmud pashës, Selman aga dhe vëllai i tij Muhamed (Mehmed) aga. Mirëpo, për ta s’kemi kurrfarë të dhënash, dhe fakti se ata nuk mbajnë tituj pashallarësh, na shtynë të mendojmë se mbase nuk kemi të bëjmë me paraardhës të mëhershëm. 12 Petar Kostic, Crkveni zivot pravoslavnih Srba u Prizrenu i njegovoj okolini u XIX veku, Beograd, 1928, f. 26. 156 EDUKATA ISLAME 81 pi) kishte grumbulluar më shumë para sesa që i qenë dorëzuar pashait, prandaj Sait Pasha kishte urdhëruar që popit “t’ia lidhnin zinxhirin për qafe dhe ta lidhnin pranë derës së çarshisë, dhe aty në kashtë popi 13 kishte kaluar shtatë ditë dhe shtatë net”. Pikërisht ky është ai Sait Pasha, i cili, në luftën e Deligradit, gabimisht përmendet me emrin Saip Pasha, të cilit Ibrahim Pashë Bushatliu i pati dërguar letër që të përgatitej për luftë kundër rebelëve serbë: Librin e shtatë, veziri kishte hartuar Në Prizren qytetin e bardhë, Në atë Saip Pashën e ri: Dëgjo dhëndër, pashë Saip: Zgjidhe ushtrinë, sa më shumë të mundesh, Dhe ma ndërto konakun në Prizren. E më pastaj: Saip Pasha u ndal për ta zgjedhur ushtrinë, Ai grumbulloi Prizrenin e bardhë Dhe gjithë rrafshin e Podrimës, Gjithë Gorën e Siriniqin Lumën e Tropojën dhe 14 U ndal ta priste vezir Bushatlinë. Sipas një burimi tjetër, në luftërat e pashallarëve osmanë kundër rebelëve serbë nën komandën e Ibrahim Pashë Bushatliut (i cili qe emëruar komandant suprem i forcave osmane kundër kryengritësve), i qenë kërcënuar Karagjorgjit dhe kishin kërkuar nga ai që të dorëzo hej, sepse Ibrahim Pashë Bushatliu kishte në dispozicion 10.000 ush tarë dhe se do të grumbullonte edhe 90.000 të tjerë. Ibrahim Pasha komandonte 6.000 ushtarë, Reshid Pasha nga Leskoci 5.000, Mahmud Pasha nga Nishi 1.800, Maliq Pasha nga Prishtina 1.600, Sait Pasha 15 nga Gjakova 1.400 dhe Dervish Pasha nga Prizreni 1.600 ushtarë. 13 Petar Kostic, vep. cit., f. 26. Vuk Stef. Karaxhiq, Serpske narodne pesme, lib. IV, Beograd, 1896, f. 199. 15 Dr. Aleksa Ivic, Spisi beckih arhiva o prvom srpskom ustanku, lib.VI1, Beograd, 1965, f. 220. 14 TRASHËGIMI 157 Mirëpo, në hulumtimet tona të deritashme, nuk kemi hasur në ndonjë Dervish Pashë nga Prizreni. Sipas të gjitha gjasave, kemi të bëjmë me ndonjë gabim, sepse do të duhej të qëndronte Sait Pasha nga Prizreni (dhe jo nga Gjakova) dhe Mustafë Pasha nga Gjakova, për të cilin ke mi të dhëna të sigurta se ka qenë shumë i angazhuar në luftërat kundër rebelëve serbë. Ekziston një shkrim nga viti 1829, në të cilin bëhet fjalë për njëfarë igumeni Dionis, i cili paskësh nxjerrë lejen nga Mahmud Pa sha dhe vëllai i tij Sinan Pasha, që të meremetonte manastirin “Tre të 16 Shenjtit” në fshatin Mushtisht, që i takon rrethit të Prizrenit. Është e sigurt se nuk mund të bëhet fjalë për ndonjë Sinan Pashë, por vetëm për Sait Pashën, e kjo do të thotë se në atë kohë ai akoma ishte gjallë. Por kjo duhet të vërtetohet. Sait Pashën në pozitën e mytesarifit të Prizrenit nga viti 1809 e trashëgoi Mahmud Pasha, i cili ishte një nga anëtarët më në zë të fa miljes Rrotllaj, i cili këtë pozitë e mbajti deri më 1836, – një rast fare i rrallë në administratën e Perandorisë Osmane. Autori i “Kronikës” së sipërpërmendur, Tahir Efendiu, i cili kishte qenë mirë i informuar, thekson se Mahmud Pasha ka qenë edhe vali i Nishit dhe Sofjes, por të dhëna më të afërta për këtë nuk kemi gjetur. Ka shumë të ngjarë që Mahmud Pasha ishte angazhuar në luftërat kundër rebelëve serbë nga viti 1809 deri në përfundim të shuarjes së rebelimit. Ai së bashku me Mustafë Pashën nga Gjakova, Shahin Pashën nga Leskoci, Ali Gushanin, Karafejzen dhe Maliq Pashë Gjinollin kishte marrë pjesë në betejën që qe zhvilluar në Kamenicë, më 19 maj 1809, në të cilën 17 kryengritësit kishin përjetuar humbjen më të rëndë. Në këtë betejë 18 më së shumti qe dalluar Maliq Pashë Gjinolli, i cili kishte kontribuu 16 Ljub. Stojanovic, Zapisi i natpisi II, nr. 4067. Milenko Vukiqevic, Kamenicka pogibija 19 maja 1809 godne i njeni uzroci, “Ratnik”, sveska za juli 1909 godine, f. 979; J. Mishkovic, Iz ratova srba sTurcima, “Ratnik”, 1882, sveska za decembar, f. 4623. Sipas burimeve serbe, numri i ushtarëve turq që kishin marrë pjesë në këtë betejë, arrinë nga 30 mijë deri në 70 mijë, që është absurde. 18 Edhe pse aty këtu ka të dhëna për Maliq pashën dhe djalin e vëllait të tij Jashar pashën, të cilët me vite kishin qeverisur Prishtinën dhe qytetet përreth, dhe ndonëse ata, duke uzurpuar pushtetin në kohën e anarkisë më të madhe feudale në Kosovë kishin arritur 17 158 EDUKATA ISLAME 81 ar më së shumti për humbjen e rebelëve. Për pjesëmarrjen e mëtutje shme të Mahmud Pashës në luftërat kundër rebelëve serbë, nuk kemi të dhëna, por mund të thuhet me siguri se Mahmud Pasha kishte marrë pjesë në ripushtimin e Beogradit. Pas pushtimit të Beogradit, Mahmud Pasha kishte hyrë edhe në Smederevë, i kishte shkoqur tri kambana nga kishat e atjeshme, i kishte sjellë në Prizren dhe i kishte vendosur në sahatkullat që i kishte ndërtuar vetë ai: një në Prizren, një në fshatin Mamushë afër Prizrenit dhe një në Rahovec. Ai kishte kërkuar pasuri kolosale dhe kishin luajtur rol shumë të rëndësishëm në ngjarjet e viteve 1800 e deri me 1836, megjithëkëtë, për ta nuk është shkruar asnjë artikull. Sipas traditës, Gjino llajt kanë prejardhje nga Novobërda. Ata themeluan Gjilanin dhe së pari kishin push tetin në ato anë. I pari nga kjo familje që u shpërngul në Prishtinë ishte Maliq pasha, i cili së shpejti vendosi pushtetin në gjithë Kosovën. Ai mori pjesë në betejën tek Deli gradi në vitin 1806 dhe për të u këndua në këngën popullore serbe “Boj na Deligradu” (Vuk Stef. Karaxhiq, Srpske narodne pesme, lib.IV, Prosveta, Beograd, 1969, f.155, 157) Në këngë, thuhet: Librin e tetë veziri përgatit Në Kosovë në qytetin Prishtinë Për atë Maliq pashën e ri “Maliq pashë krah krahine Zgjidhe ushtrinë, sa më shumë të mundesh Dhe ndërtoma konakun në Kosovë Në Lipjan që të takohemi Sepse gjaurri është ngritur me armë Kosovës sa më afër me i ardhë...” Kënga vazhdon: Maliq pasha nisi të zgjedh ushtrinë Ai grumbulloi gjithë rrafshin e Prishtinës Dhe e grumbulloi Novobërdon të tërën Janjevën me rrafsh Dhe Vushtrrinë e bardhë Mitrovicën me gjithë rrafsh Banska Pallankën të tërën Dhe gjithë Shalën mbi Mitrovicë Dhe Drenicën nën Qyqavicë Për të pritur vezirin Bushatli. Për të ekzistojnë edhe këngë popullore shqiptare. Mirëpo, pas tri vjetëve, më 19 maj 1809, Maliq pasha i qe hakmarrë rebelëve serb tek Kamenica. Në atë kohë, Maliq pasha dhe pashai i Nishit, ngritën Qelekullën. Si duket, rreth vitit 1912, Maliq pasha vdes, dhe pasi nuk kishte lënë fëmijë meshkuj, pushtetin e trashëgoi djali i vëllait, Jashar Pasha, njëri nga pashallarët më të papërshtatshëm në Kosovë. TRASHËGIMI 159 që në muret e Kalasë së Prizrenit të ndërtohej një Sahatkullë dhe në të të vendosej mbishkrimi në gjuhën osmane, nga i cili qartë shihet pjesëmarrja e Mahmud Pashës në luftërat rreth pushtimit të Beogradit dhe Smederevës. Mbishkrimi sot nuk ekziston dhe ne e kemi marrë nga Jastrebovi, i cili atë mbishkrim e kishte ofruar të transkriptuar në cirilikë. 19 160 EDUKATA ISLAME 81 2b Ushtria shumë e madhe myslimane ka marrë urdhrin t’i pushtojë 3a Po ashtu edhe valiu i Prizrenit Mahmud Pasha 3b Sipas dëshirës së Padishahut qe nisur dhe kishte valuar flamurin kundër serbëve 4a Shumë pabesimtarë serbë u therën me shpata 4b Familjet ua robëruan dhe pasuritë ua plaçkitën 5a Me ndihmën (e Allahut) u pushtua Beogradi 5b Pashai madhështor me një dëshirë që të bëjë vepër të mirë 6a Plaçkiti nga Smedereva kambanën e njohur 6b Dhe e vendosi si orë në kalanë e fortë që ta llogaritë kohën 7a Faleminderit (Allahut) që Nuri gjeti rastin e përshtatshëm ta tregojë kohën 7b Ora e re me tonin e saj kumbues lajmëron lajmin e gëzuar ‫ما ركا هرلنمؤمرو ديا ميك لاوم يسا فطل يهز‬ ‫رلترصن هنيدهامج‬‫ماعنا بوليق تعاس ر‬ ‫علق هجين تيافاضم مه هردنيس و دارغلب‬ ‫ملاسا ركسع قوچ هليرما رومأم هنيحتف بولوا‬ ‫نا شيذ اشاپ دوممح سيلاو نيرزرپ ءاول‬ Në të njëjtën kohë, saktësisht në vitin 1815, Mahmud Pasha kishte urdhëruar të ndërtohej Sahatkulla edhe në fshatin Mamushë, jo fortë larg Prizrenit. Sahatkulla gjendet në oborrin e xhamisë “Kamber beu”. Mbishkrimi gjendet në hyrje të Sahatkullës, i gdhendur në një pllakë mermeri me shkrimin thuluth. Edhe vetë mbishkrimi flet se kambana është hequr nga një kishë në Smederevë dhe është sjellë në Mamushë. Teksti i mbishkrimit, thotë: ‫تداعس ىدلوا رفظم ىدلق‬ ‫تياده ىدتيا لىاعت اللها‬ ‫تيمزع هرود كلافا هدقدتا‬ ‫هدايز نوسلوا ىرمع لابقا‬ ‫تعاس وب هلوا تاقوا ملاعا‬ ‫خ يرات هليمظن ىدقچ هچشوح رب‬ ‫مانتعا رللام ىخد بولوا يرسا ىرللايع‬ ‫كدارغلب حتف نوچ ىدل وا رسيم هلينوعب‬ ‫ماسحلاا وذ اشاپ هلييرخ تىين درمج‬ ‫بىلاعا سوقان ىغيدلا تمينغ هد هردنسم‬ ‫تهم ىدليا نوچيا هشومام‬ ‫هنسمردپاي هلتين يرخ‬ ‫ير ششم هنقانعا رليدروا كبرص رافك هجين‬ ‫تمينغ ىدلا مه اشاپ دوممح‬ ‫نيرفك سوقان كن هردنسم‬ ‫ملا عا هنوتسوا برص بوكج هرزوا هاشداپ دا رم‬ ‫ملاعا هليق تىقو بوديا عضو تعاس هدنجروب ينصح‬ ‫خيراتىدي دىرون بولك تعاس فرشا رب ركش‬ ‫مايپ حارف لاصيا رديا تعاس ديدج ادص دنلوب‬ Përkthimi i mbishkrimit, thotë: Ja sa e bukur është mirësia e Allahut që i shpërblen besimtarët 1b Për çdo çast luftëtarëve për fe u bën mirësi 2a Beogradin dhe Smederevën me rrethinat e tyre dhe me shumë kësh tjella 19 I. Jastrebov, Podaci za istoriju srpske crkve, Beograd, 1875, f. 6263. Ky mbishkrim është botuar edhe në turqishte me shkrim latin në punimin e përbashkët të Dr. Kemal Ozergin Dr. Hasan Kaleshit dhe Ismail Erenit: Prizren Kitabeleri, Vakiflar Dergisi VII, Ankare, 1968, f.84. Përkthimi: 1a Allahu i Madhëruar e udhëzoi në rrugën e drejtë 1b E bëri fitimtar, e kishte harruar fati 2a Kambanën e pabesimtarëve të Smederevës 2b Mahmud Pasha e fitoi si plaçkë 3a Me qëllim të mirë urdhëroi të ndërtohet 161 TRASHËGIMI 3b Bëri vepër të mirë për Mamushën 4a Fati i tij jetësor le të rritet 4b Kur të ndërron jetë 5a Ka lindur kronogrami i bukur në strofë 5b Lë të jetë kjo orë lajmëruese për kohët e namazeve Në muajin ramazan 1230. Mbishkrimi në Sahatkullë në Mamushë E përmendëm se Mahmud Pasha kishte ndërtuar edhe një Sahat kullë (të tretën) në Rahovec, e cila edhe sot e kësaj dite ekziston dhe tërësisht është e njëjtë me atë të Mamushës, por në këtë Sahatkullë nuk ka mbishkrim. Në Rahovec ende mund të dëgjosh nga njerëzit e moshuar se kambana e Sahatkullës është sjellë nga Serbia gjatë kohës së Kryengritjes së parë serbe. Ndonëse një nga detyrat e pashallarëve shqiptarë ndaj Portës ki shte qenë që kryesisht të merrnin pjesë në luftërat kufitare të Arnaut llëkut, megjithëkëtë, pas kryengritjeve greke, pashallarët shqiptarë kishin marrë për detyrë që të merrnin pjesë edhe në shuarjen e atyre kryengritjeve. Ka të ngjarë që Mahmud Pashë Rrotlla, po edhe pasha 162 EDUKATA ISLAME 81 20 llarët e tjerë, që në Shëngjergj 1821, të qenë nisur për More, kurse Vasa Popoviq, më 29 qershor 1824, e njoftonte Milloshin nga Karano vci se Pashai i Shkodrës, Numan Pasha i Pejës dhe Mahmud Pashë 21 Rrotlla kanë pasur humbje të mëdha në More tek Misolungi. Nga ky fakt mund të nxjerrim konstatimin se nga viti 1822 deri më 1824, Ma hmud Pasha kishte qenë i angazhuar në luftërat për shuarjen e krye ngritjes greke. Periudha tjetër e Mahmud Pashës në pozitën sanxhakbeut, është koha kur Porta tentonte të bënte reforma të ndërmarra nga sulltan Se limi III dhe të vazhduara nga Mahmudi II, në mënyrë që sërish të ve ndoste pushtetin e vet në provincat, në të cilat qenë forcuar llojlloj pashallarësh që sundonin gati të pavarur dhe duke luftuar në mes vete rreth zgjerimit të territoreve nën pushtetin e tyre. Një nga këto konfli kte me përmasa më të mëdha, ndodhi në vitin 1827 midis Mustafë Pashë Bushatliut dhe Numan Pashës nga Peja. Shkas për këtë konflikt qe dëshira e pashait të Shkodrës për t’i përfshirë nën pushtetin e vet territoret e sanxhakut të Pejës. Në mars 1827, Mustafë Pasha me ush tri i qe drejtuar Pejës, por nuk arriti të realizonte qëllimin. Ky konflikt u zgjerua edhe më shumë vitin që pasoi, atëherë kur në këtë konflikt qenë përzier edhe pashallarët e tjerë disa në anën e Mustafë Pashë Bushatliut, kurse disa në anën e pashait të Pejës. Zotëruesi i Prizrenit, Mahmud Pashë Rrotlla, me disa liderë të tjerë (Hysen Hoti nga Pesh teri, Sylejman aga nga BijelloPolja) qenë rreshtuar në anën e Mustafë Pashë Bushatliut, kurse Jashar Pasha nga Prishtina dhe Gjylbegu nga Gucia qenë rreshtuar në anën e Numan Pashës nga Peja. Edhe pse kë to turbullira reciproke qenë ndërprenë përkohësisht gjatë luftës ruso 22 turke, megjithatë, ato vazhduan edhe më vonë dhe zgjatën deri në shkatërrimin e lëvizjes për pushtet të shqiptarëve. Në qoftë se i beso het të dyshimtit Panti Sreçkoviq, një luftë e këtillë qe zhvilluar mes sanxhakbeut të Shkupit Hamza Pashës dhe Mahmud Pashë Rrotllës. 20 Danilo Vulovic, Nahija Pozheshka (18151839), Beograd, 1893, f. 138. Danilo Vulovic, vep, cit. f.138. 22 Më gjerësisht, Vladimir Stojancevic, Jugoslovenski narodi u Osmanskom carstvu od Jedrenskog mira 1829 do pariskog kongresa 1856 godine, Beograd, 1871, f. 46. 21 TRASHËGIMI 163 Pashait të Shkupit i kishte shkuar përdore që nga Mahmud Pasha të grabiste Dukagjinin dhe ta mbante nën pushtetin e vet rreth dy vjet. 23 Në atë luftë në Brod të Gorës ishin vrarë rreth 600 prizrenas. Në lëvizjen e madhe shqiptare kundër reformave të Sulltan Mah mudit II, në krye të secilës qe vënë Mustafë Pashë Bushatliu, në bu rimet serbe i mbiquajtur Pashai i Shkodrës, Mahmud Pashë Rrotlla ishte pjesëmarrës aktiv. Mustafë Pasha më 19 mars 1831 kishte arritur në Prizren me ushtarët e vet dhe më 27 mars, së bashku me ushtritë e pashallarëve të tjerë, kishte hyrë në Shkup. Mahmud Pasha haptazi qe rreshtuar në anën e Mustafë Pashës dhe në operacionet e mëvonshme 24 ishte nënkomandant. Mirëpo, me këtë sjellje ata dhe aleatët e tyre shkaktuan shqetësim të hapur te sulltani, andaj Shejhulislami, Jazin xhizade Abdylvehab Efendiu, kishte lëshuar fetvanë me të cilën Mus 25 tafë Pasha dhe aleatët e tij qenë shpallur tradhtarë. Pasi në Shkup kryengritësit kishin hartuan planin e luftës, ata i qenë drejtuar vezirit të madh Mehmed Reshid Pashës, i cili më herët qe dërguar që me fo rcë t’i zbatonte reformat dhe t’i qetësonte shqiptarët. Për ta ndalur për parimin e vezirit, i cili pa ndonjë rezistencë të fortë kishte marrë Dibrën, Elbasanin, Tiranën dhe Kavajën, Mustafë Pasha me aleatët e tij qe nisur për Veles dhe Manastir. Mirëpo, në vend se me forcat e veta të sulmonte forcat e Reshid Pashës, ai e kishte ndarë ushtrinë në dy pjesë: një pjesë nën komandën e Ali Beg Karafejzit, e kishte dre jtuar për në Sofje, ku pas rrethimit katërdhjetëditor, më 23 prill 1821, 26 kishte arritur ta pushtonte, kurse vetë me pjesën më të madhe të ushtrisë dhe me disa pashallarë të tjerë, ia kishte mësyrë Velesit. Duke ditur për planet e Mustafë Pashës, Veziri i Madh me ushtrinë më të 27 madhe e më mirë të përgatitur dhe me rreth 1.500 toskë të paguar 23 P. Sreckovic, Sinan pasha, Beograd, 1865 ff.102. P. Vukanovic, Arbanashki ustanci 18261832, Vranski glasnik, lib.V Vranje, 1969, f.46. 25 Lutfi, Tarih, III, f.186 dhe më tej. 26 Islam Ansiklopedi, Mustafë pasha IshkodraliBushatliSherifi. 27 Edhe pse rëndom konsiderohet se shqiptarët e Shqipërisë Veriore dhe të Kosovës ishin mercenarët më të besueshëm të turqve, ky mendim është i gabuar, sepse nga shek. XVII e tutje kemi një varg të dhënash që flasin për toskët, duke i përfshirë edhe ata ortodoks, si mercenarët më të mirë të turqve. Mbase edhe në shuarjen e lëvizjes shqiptare të viteve 19101912, toskët luajtën rol shumë të rëndësishëm si mercenarë turq. 24 164 EDUKATA ISLAME 81 nga Janina, ishin nisur drejt Manastirit. Mirëpo, në të tri këto beteja, aleatët e Mustafë Pashës përjetuan humbje, kurse në betejën vendim tare që u zhvillua afër BabunHanit, në një ngushticë midis Velesit dhe Prilepit, Mustafë Pasha kishte pësuar humbje të rëndë, në të cilën qenë vrarë e lënduar rreth 2.000 ushtarë dhe disa mijëra të tjerë qenë 28 zënë robër. Me rreth 100150 ushtarë, Mustafë Pasha, përmes Lugi nës së Preshevës, Karadakut, Grykës së Kaçanikut nëpër Zhup, kishte 29 arritur në Prizren dhe qe përpjekur që përmes aleatit të tij, Mahmud Pashës, të grumbullonte ushtarë të rinj. Edhe pse kishte ofruar rrogë të mirë, atij nuk i kishte shkuar përdore një gjë e tillë, sepse popullatën e kishte përfshirë frika nga ardhja e Vezirit të Madh me ushtrinë e tij. I 30 dëshpëruar, Mustafë Pasha qe tërhequr në Shkodër dhe qe mbyllur në Kështjellën e Rozafës gati gjashtë muaj (nga maji deri në tetor 1831), dhe ishte i rrethuar nga 15.000 ushtarë të Perandorisë Osmane nën komandën Giridizade Mehmed Pasha. Mirëpo, kur kishte parë se ushtria nuk kishte ndër mend për t’u larguar dhe pasi më 20 shtator 1831 kishte gjuajtur rrufeja në depon e armëve, e cila kishte eksplodu ar dhe kishte mbytur 40 njerëz dhe dy gratë e tij, si dhe qe rrëzuar 31 muri i kështjellës në anën e liqenit, Mustafë Pasha e kishte njoftuar Vezirin e Madh se do të dorëzohej nëse do të falej, madje e kishte dër guar edhe njeriun e besueshëm te Meterniku që të ndërmjetësonte tek Porta për ta falur. Para se të arrinte fermani për falje, ai më 9 tetor 28 Të dhënat se Mustafë pasha ka pasur 40.000 60.000 ushtarë, se janë robëruar 10.000 bashibozuk të tij (në disa burime bile thuhet 14.000), shihet qartë se këto të dhëna janë të tepruara. Burimet turke theksojnë se në betejën tek Babunhani kishin marrë pjesë gji thsej 10.000 shqiptarë. 29 Më gjerësisht, T. P. Vukanoviq, vep. e cit., f. 48. 30 Është interesante letra e princ Milloshit dërguar Mustafë pashë Shkodrës, ku e qorton këtë të fundit për shpirtvogëlsi pse e kishte lëshuar Prizrenin dhe qe mbyllur në Kalanë e Shkodrës, duke i thënë: ”Unë kurrë as në ëndërr s’kisha mundur të ëndërroja se vepra juaj do të kalojë kështu siç kaloi... Sikur unë të kisha vepruar ashtu dhe menjëherë të përulesha, nga unë s’do të kishte asgjë”. (Më gjerësisht Mih. Gavrilloviq, Milosh Obre noviq III, Beograd 1912, f.394; T. P.Vukanoviq, vep, cit.,f.54). 31 Artikulli i përmendur në Islam Ansiklopedisi. Gjithë kjo lëvizje më së miri është paraqitur në librin e Drag. M. Pavloviqit, Pokret u Bosnji i Albaniji protiv reformama Mahmuda II, Beograd, 193 ? TRASHËGIMI 165 1831 i qe dorëzuar Vezirit të Madh, dhe, në përcjellje të Ahmed Fevzi 32 Pashës, qe dërguar në Stamboll. Në kohën kur Mustafë Pashë Shkodra kishte pësuar humbje pas humbjeje dhe pasi qe përballë me vështirësi të mëdha, kryengritësit boshnjakë në komandën e Hysejn Gradashqeviçit ngadalë qenë drejtu ar kah jugu. Në pranverë 1831, ushtria boshnjake përmes Prijepoljës, Sjenicës dhe Pazarit të Ri i qe drejtuar Kosovës që t’i mbronte kufijtë e Pashallëkut të Bosnjës kundër depërtimit të ushtrisë osmane nën komandën e Vezirit të Madh. Në Kaçanik më 16 korrik 1831, qe zhvi lluar një betejë midis ushtrisë boshnjake dhe pararojës ushtarake të Vezirit të Madh, e pak më vonë, te Lipjani, plotësisht qe mundur ush tria turke, qenë vrarë dhe plagosur disa pashallarë, qe plagosur madje edhe vetë Veziri i Madh, kurse në duar të kryengritësve kishin rënë rreth 2.000 ushtarë dhe gati gjithë artileria. Si duket, kësaj fitoreje të boshnjakëve më së shumti i kishte kontribuar Mahmud Pashë Rrotlla, i cili më herët me ushtrinë e vet i qe dorëzua Vezirit të Madh dhe qe bashkuar me të, por në momentin vendimtar ai kishte kaluar në anën e boshnjakëve. Madje edhe vetë Veziri i Madh, Reshid Pasha, e kishte 33 akuzuar Mahmud Pashën për tradhti, dhe për humbjen e pësuar, dhe kjo më vonë do t’i kushtonte me kokë (Mahmud Pashë Rrotullës vër. përk.). Mirëpo, Gradashqeviç dhe aleatët e tij nuk ditën ta shfrytëzo nin fitoren dhe në vend që të vazhdonin me sulme, qenë mashtruar nga dredhia e Vezirit të Madh, i cili i kishte premtuar Gradashqeviçit se do të përpiqej te sulltani të nxirrte një ferman, me të cilin Gradash 34 qeviçin do ta emëronte beglerbeg të Bosnjës. Pasi boshnjakët qenë kthyer nga Kosova, Hysen Gradashqeviçit i kishin shkuar natën në kë 35 shillim Jashar Pasha nga Prishtina dhe Mahmud Pashë Rrotlla. Mi 32 Duke arritur në Stamboll, Mustafë pasha së pari u vendos në një konak afër xhamisë Sylejmanije, më pastaj i qe kthyer pasuria, i qe dhënë titulli mirmiran, i qe vesh unifor ma e nizamit dhe qe ftuar në saraj. Nga janari i vitit 1845 deri në vdekje të tij, Mustafë pasha kreu detyrën e valiut në Bol, Kastamuni, Adanë, Marash, Hercegovinë, Konjë, në Arkipelagun e Egjeut, Halep dhe në Izmir. Në vitin 1860 qe marrë edhe me shkrime dhe me poezi. Djali i tij Hasan Haki pasha ka qenë vali i Halepit dhe konsiderohej si shkri mtar dhe shkencëtar i aftë (Më gjerësisht në Islam Ansiklopedisi, artikulli i theksuar). 33 Vladimir Stojanqeviq, vep, cit. f. 60; Danilo Vuloviq, vep, e cit. f. 340. 34 Më gjerësisht në punimet e Drag. Pavloviçit dhe të T. P. Vukanoviçit. 35 Danilo Vuloviq vep. e cit., f. 354. 166 EDUKATA ISLAME 81 rëpo në bazë të zhvillimeve të mëvonshme, mund të përfundohet se bisedimet e tyre nuk dhanë ndonjë rezultat, sepse, menjëherë pas tër heqjes së ushtrisë boshnjake, në mesin e pashallarëve shqiptarë kishte mbretëruar anarkia, sepse ata kishin vërejtur se ushtria osmane po përmbyste çdo rebelim, çdo rezistencë. Kështu që të gjithë pashallarët shqiptarë do të kalonin, njëri pas tjetrit, në anën e Vezirit të Madh. Gjatë tetorit 1831, Kersta Jovanoviq, spiun i Millosheviqit, me urdhër të këtij të fundit kishte shkuar në Prizren dhe Gjakovë dhe, personali sht nga Mahmud Pasha, kishte dëgjuar se Pashain e Shkodrës e kishin lënë vetëm, përveç të afërmëve, dhe se ushtria e Mahmud Pashës ki 36 shte marrë pjesë në shuarjen e kryengritjes në Shqipërinë Jugore. Petar Lazareviq, në bazë të informatave që kishte marrë në Kosovë me shaka e njoftonte Milloshin nga Karanovci se Mahmud Pasha dhe 37 vëllai tij Emin Pasha nuk e dinë ”të kujt janë dhe si janë”. Duke menduar se do të ishin të pastër para administratës osmane, në fillim të muajit maj 1832, Mahmud Pashë Rrotlla, Jashar Pasha nga Prishti 38 na, dhe Ismail Pasha nga Leskoci do të kontribuojnë për humbjen e 39 ushtrisë boshnjake te Prijepolja. 36 Danilo Vuloviq vep. e cit. f. 311. Miloshi gjithnjë ka qenë i informuar mirë për ato që po ngjanin në Kosovë dhe Shqipërinë Veriore. Njerëzit e tij, të dhëna më të shumta me rrnin nga Gjakova, kurse njëfarë Hasani nga Gjakova dhe biri i tij Hamzai, i kishin sje llë Vasa Popoviqit në Cacak tri barrë armesh dhe i kishin dhënë informacione për konfliktin midis Jashar pashës nga Prishtina dhe Llaojanëve. 37 Danilo Vulovic, vep, e cit. f. 336. 38 Jashar pasha e trashëgoi xhaxhain e tij, Maliq pashën, që ishte pushtetmbajtës i Prishti nës dhe i një pjese të madhe të Kosovës. Ai së bashku me pashallarët e tjerë të Kosovës, i bëri rezistencë të madhe reformave të sulltan Mahmudit II; ai mori pjesë në luftërat kundër vezirit të madh, Mehmed Reshid pashës në anën e Mustafë pashë Bushatliut, pa staj mori pjesë në luftërat në mes të Gradashqeviqit dhe ushtrisë nizame turke; ai, për veç kësaj, radhitej herë në një anë e herë në anën tjetër, duke u përpjekur t’i ikte fatit të pashallarëve të tjerë. Atij deri diku i shkoi përdore të ikte nga hakmarrja e sulltanit në fazën e parë dhe të nxjerrë gradën mytesarif i Shkupit. Në Shkup i vdiq djali më i vjetër, Bahtiar Pasha, kurse për shpirt të tij, Jashar Pasha, në Prishtinë ndërtoi xhaminë, e cila edhe sot ekziston dhe nga mbishkrimi origjinal i xhamisë shihet se është ndërtuar në vi tin 1250/18345. Në Shkup qëndroi plotë dhjetë vjet si mytesarif, e më pastaj, meqë ish in burgosur, likuiduar dhe internuar pashallarët kosovarë, të cilët kishin bërë rezistencën më të madhe kundër reformave, në Stamboll qe ftuar edhe ky (Jashar Pasha) dhe në vitin 1840 qe likuiduar. Është varrosur në Stamboll në kuartin Shehzadebashi. Jashar Pasha pas vdekjes ka lënë djalin Abdurrahman pashën, për të cilin dihet fare pak. Ky i fundit pas veti ka lënë katër djem: Zija begun, Ibrahim begun, Ali Danish begun TRASHËGIMI 167 Nga viti 1832 deri më 1835 në Shqipëri dhe në Kosovë kishte va zhduar lufta kundër reformave, edhe pse ajo kishte rënë nga intensite ti. Përmasa më të mëdha kryengritja kishte marrë në vitin 1835, në të cilën kryengritje morën pjesë shumë pashallarë kosovarë. Por, pas hu mbjes së Mustafë Pashë Shkodrës dhe Gradashqeviqit, Veziri i Madh i kishte duart e lira që t’i nënshtronte pashallarët kosovarë. Çfarë aks ione politike kishte ndërmarrë Mahmud Pasha që ta shpëtonte lëkurën e vet, këtë ne nuk e dimë. Në fund të tetorit 1835, Veziri i Madh kishte dhënë urdhër që të burgoseshin Haki Pasha nga Dibra, Islam Pasha nga Peja dhe Sejfedin Pasha nga Gjakova si dhe disa kadilerë dhe myftinj, të cilët ishin de klaruar kundër reformave, duke i konsideruar ato akte kundër Sheria 40 tit. Në fund të gushtit 1836, valiu i Rumelisë, së bashku me Fejzi Pashën e Shkupit dhe me një ushtri prej 40.000 ushtarësh, kishte hyrë në Prizren. Mahmud Pasha nuk kishte pasur guximin që ta priste atë, por kishte ikur në Lumë, në vendlindjen e të parëve të tij. Vëllai i tij, Emin Pasha, qe dorëzuar, kurse valiu kishte dhënë urdhër që ky të vi hej në pranga së bashku me 24 bashkëpunëtorët më të ngushtë të Ma hmud Pashës. Që ta kapte Mahmud Pashën, valiu Tangroglli i kishte dhënë besën se do ta falte dhe se do t’ia lironte edhe të vëllanë. Mi rëpo, kur Mahmud Pasha qe dorëzuar, në fshatin Akt (?), valiu kishte shkelur fjalën e dhënë dhe më 29 gusht 1836 e kishte dërguar Mah mud Pashën në Stamboll, e nga këtu e kishin dërguar në Boll të Ana 41 dollisë ku e kishin mbytur. Asokohe në Anadoll qenë internuar edhe Arsllan Pasha i Pejës dhe shumë të tjerë. Në këtë mënyrë qe likuiduar numri më i madh i pashallarëve dhe bejlerëve më të mëdhenj, dhe kë shtu iu dha fund shtëpive trashëguese, sikur që ishin Rrotllajt në Priz dhe Fuad Pashën. Këta dy të fundit kanë luajtur rol të rëndësishëm në lëvizjet shqiptare pas revolucionit xhonturk, ndërsa Ali Danish begu ka qenë edhe ambasador i Turqisë në Moskë, ministër dhe shkrimtar. 39 Vladimir Stojanqeviq, vep. e cit. f. 68. 40 Vladimir Stojanqevic, vep. e cit. f. 220. 41 Danilo Vulovic, vep, e cit. f. 477. 168 EDUKATA ISLAME 81 ren, Gjinajt në Prishtinë; iu mohuan të gjitha të drejtat Mahmud begollajve të Pejës, pastaj pashallarëve nga Tetova, Shkupi, Vrana, 42 Leskoci, Dibra etj. Ndryshe, Mahmud Pashë Rrotlla i takon asaj plejade të pashallarë ve të shkolluar të kohës. Që të riparonte ose të ndërtonte shumë ins titucione fetare e kulturore dhe të meremetonte Kalanë e Prizrenit, ai kishte ndihmuar për vendosjen e muratorëve vlleh, të cilëve u kishte 43 dhënë tokë për të ndërtuar shtëpitë e tyre. Me kalimin e kohës qe formuar një koloni e fortë vllahe në Prizren, e cila kishte grabitur ki 44 shën e “Shën Shpëtimit” dhe e kishte mbajtur deri më 1912. Nga Pri zreni, vllahet qenë larguar në Ferizaj, ku në vitet e tetëdhjeta në duart e tyre mbanin pjesën më të rëndësishme të tregtisë. Mahmud Pasha dhe vëllai i tij Emin Pasha, mund të konsiderohen nismëtarë të modernizmit urban të Prizrenit. Ai mbante lidhje me princin Millosh 45 dhe ishte mbrojtës i Patrikanës së Pejës dhe Manastirit të Deçanit. Ai është meritor si edhe Kurt Pasha nga Gjakova që për mitropolit të Prizrenit të zgjidhej Haxhi Zahariu e jo greku. Padyshim, meritë e tij 46 është që gjatë kohës së tij kanë vepruar dy shkolla serbe private. Nga ana tjetër, si sundues të pavarur, Rrotllajt kishin uzurpuar shumë hase perandorake, vakëfe dhe pasuri të tjera dhe kështu kishin arritur të ishin pronarë të shumë pasurive, të cilat i kishte trashëguar vajza e Emin Pashës, Umu Kulthum, e më pastaj, e gjithë kjo, kishte shkuar në moskthim. 42 Vladimir Stojanqevic, vep. e cit. f. 220 Petar Kostic, vep. e cit. f. 80 44 Petar Kostic, vep. e cit. f. 80. Pikërisht përmes këtyre vllaheve më vonë qeveria greke ka tentuar që në Kosovë të hapte shkolla greke. 45 Vladimir Stojanqeviq, Problemi saradnje balkanskih naraoda u narodnooslobodila ckim pokretima u Turskoj u prvoj polovini XIX veka, JIQ 4|1964,f.58. 46 Petar Kostiq, vep. e cit. f. 114. Nga ana tjetër, I Jastrebov, (Stara Srbija i Albanija, Beograd, 1904, f. 8081), për të cilin nuk mund të thuhet se ka qenë i informuar, por as të këtë qenë objektiv, thotë se me islamizmin e pashallëkut të Prizrenit dhe të Prishtinës janë ndryshuar jo vetëm konfesionet, por me kalimin e kohës edhe gjuha. Kjo dukuri, e cila kishte filluar nga fundi i shek. XVIII, u forcua gjatë kohës së Mahmud Pashë Rrotllës. 43 EDUKATA ISLAME 81 “Bamirësi është nga Prizreni, Tahir pashazade Muhamed Emin Pasha, le t’ia lehtësojë Allahu (që të arrijë) gjithçka që dëshiron në të dy 47 botët. Viti njëmijë e dyqind e dyzet e shtatë. Viti 1247. Në oborrin e xhamisë gjendej medreseja e tij. Në të ka ligjëruar autori i “Kronikës”, Mehmed Tahir efendiu. Objekti i medresesë është ruajtur deri tani. Në murin e medresesë gjendet pllaka e merme rtë me dimensione 67x55 cm në të cilën, me shkrimin thuluth, në dy kolona është gdhendur mbishkrimi që flet për meremetimin e medre sesë, të cilën e ka ndërtuar Emin Pasha. Mbishkrimi thotë: ‫رون روپ عوضوم وب نكيا نلاان بىك قشاع لد‬ ‫ا دابآ سرد لمح اوبشا رليدلق نديكي‬ ‫روكشم لكليا كيعس وب كلها نيرزرپ ىلها‬ ‫هيادعا مشچ نلايغم راح رجش رب ره هلوا‬ ‫هتابوثم ىمزلموا لئان رلنديا رامعا نىا‬ ‫يننمؤم هلجم ىدلوا راش لد هچرك هدناهج‬ Pas intervenimit të Mahmud Pashës, në pozitën e mytesarifit të Prizrenit, erdhi Emin Pasha, të cilin pushtetarët osmanë e kishin falur. Edhe për Emin Pashën nuk kemi mjaft të dhëna, por dimë për përshpi rtnimet (vakëfnimet) e tij. Sipas sallnamesë së Vilajetit të Prizrenit për vitet 18731874, Emin Pasha ishte sanxhakbej i Prizrenit gjatë viteve 18421843. Ai në Prizren kishte ndërtuar një xhami dhe një medrese. Xhamia është ruajtur deri në ditët e sotme, dhe, sipas “Kronikës” së Tahir Efendiut, është ndërtuar sipas modelit të xhamisë “Sinan Pa sha”, por është shumë më e vogël. Në hyrje të xhamisë, në anën e ja shtme, mbi dyer, gjendet një pllakë e mermertë me dimensione 42x51 cm, në të cilën, me shkrimin thuluth, është gdhendur ky mbishkrim: 170 ‫رابآ ىدليا تورم رامعم هك الله دملحا‬ 169 TRASHËGIMI ‫روهقم هلوا ىشيدنا دب مئاد هديا رابآ ادخ‬ ‫روجأم هليايرخ رلنيليا ىعس هنسايحا رولوا‬ ‫ىخد اشاپ ينما حور مه هدابقع رولا اما‬ ‫رورسم‬ ‫ردررمح هرزوا هجو وب هدي لقع رفج باتك‬ ...‫خيرات ىديد رهاط فينح لوغشم هليتسد‬ ‫روفوم دبايرخ رولوا ىدلوا انب هرزوا صولخ‬ ‫روشنم لمع ملع هلوا نا يداي هلوا قفوم‬ Mbishkrimi në xhaminë Emin Pasha në Prizren Mbishkrimi në murin e ishmedresesë Emin Pasha ‫ا م لك لىاعت اللهارسي اشاپ ينما دممح هدازاشاپ رهاط نىيرزرپ تانسلحا و تايرلخا بحاص‬ ‫ف لا و ينت ءام و ينعبرا و عبس ةنس فى ءاشي ام نيرا دلا فى‬ 47 Viti 1247 fillon më 12 VI 1831. Mbishkrimi është botuar me turqishte latine në artiku llin e përmendur të Ozrenit, Kaleshit dhe Erenit në “Vakiflar Dergisi” në Ankara. ‫۱۲۴۷ هنس‬ 171 TRASHËGIMI 1a Faleminderit Zotit Që e ka përjetësuar ndërtuesin e veprave të mira. 1b Ky vend i ndritur, me dritën e Zotit, sikur zemra e të dashuruarit kur gufon. 2a E bënë këtë medrese përsëri të ndritur. 2b O Zot, prano falënderimin për përpjekjen e banorëve të Prizrenit 3a Lë të jetë secili dru zjarr që djeg në sytë e armiqve. 3b Lë ta bëjë gjithmonë Zoti të lulëzuar, lë të jetë i shkatërruar ai që mendon keq. 4a Ata që e kanë ndërtuar, vallë, a nuk janë të denjë për sevap?! 4b Ata që përpiqen për meremetimin e saj shpërblehen me shpërblim. 5a Vërtet në këtë botë zemra e besimtarit është e mbushur me lumturi, por 5b Në këtë botë shpirti i Emin Pashës po ashtu do të jetë i lumtur 6a Në këtë mënyra në librin e fatit ka qenë e shkruar. 6b Është ndërtuar në themelet e sinqeritetit, ajo do të jetë bamirësi e plotë e përhershme. 7a Me dorën e vlefshme Tahiri i dobët e tha kronikën: 7b O Ti që shpërblen, bëre që të këtë sukses zgjerimi i diturisë dhe i lutjeve. 172 EDUKATA ISLAME 81 1a Rrjedha e jetës është bërë vepër e mirë, oj bukuroshe! 1b Është përpjekur duke dëshiruar që në këtë botë të arrijë autoritet, 2a Fisniku paqedashës, burim i bamirësisë dhe i së mirës 2b Ky është Tahir Pasha biri i Emin Pashës, zemra e të cilit është e pas tër. 3a E ka kuptuar se vepra e mirë është si jetë e dytë. 3b U ka vendosur themelet shumë krojeve për hir të Zoti 4a Uji i këndshëm për shpirtrat e etshëm në Mamushë 4b Përmes rrafshinës dhe...ka rrjedhur ujë nga i cili zemra rritet 5a Paraqitet treshja Nuri thuaje strofën kronistit dhe ata thanë: 5b Pi ujë nga kroi, lë të lutën për pashanë. Nga “Kronika” del viti 1232 sipas Hixhrit, i cili i përgjigjet vitit 1816. Në oborrin e ndërtesës, në të cilin sot gjendet zyra e Lidhjes So cialiste(?!), e ku më herët ka qene mejtepi, gjenden varrezat, ku është edhe varri i Emin Pashës. Në gurin e varrit të Emin Pashës është gdhendur ky mbishkrim: Në bazë të këtij mbishkrimi mund të përfundohet se Emin Pasha këtë medrese e kishte rindërtuar dhe nuk e kishte ndërtuar nga theme li. Emin Pasha kishte ndërtuar edhe një çezme në fshatin Mamushë, e që gjendej para xhamisë. Çezma sot nuk ekziston, por ka mbetur plla ka e mermertë, e cila ruhet në oborrin e xhamisë, në të cilën është gdhendur ky mbishkrim: ‫ا قلهم ىا تانسح و يرخ ىدلوا رمع لصاح‬ ‫اغتبا وكين مان هدناهج هليا بوديا ىعس‬ ‫اشاپ ينما لد كاپ هداز اشاپ رهاط نىعا‬ ‫مهم و دوج عبنم ندمارك نا يرم يرم‬ ‫اغتبا همشچ هجين ىدلق اللها ليبس فى‬ ‫بويليا مهف نغيدلوا نىاث رمع رثاويرخ‬ Guri mbivarror i Emin Pashës në oborrin e xhamisë ‫هد هشومام بل ةئنشت هراوكشوخ بآ‬ ‫رليديد مه نيخرات ىدايرون رلچوا ىدقچ‬ ‫ا زف نا ج تايحءام بوديقا ندارسلهو تشد‬ ‫اعد نسليا هياشاپ نيوص جيا ندنس همشچ‬ TRASHËGIMI 173 174 EDUKATA ISLAME 81 të vdekjes së tij (1843), i cili shihet në mbishkrimin e gurit të varrit, të cilin e përmendëm më lart. ‫الله مكلحا‬ ‫رورغم ينقص هلموا هنلابقا هنلام كناهج‬ *** ‫دوعبم هظلح رب هلموا ندتايرخ (؟) هجنلوا تعسو هدكلاح‬ ‫دوعوم وچ شلموا بتارم لآ روليريو هيرخ بحاص هدابقع‬ ‫هدن لد كقلخ ردبولوا روكذم ىدآ هليايرخ ىخاد هدايند‬ ‫دوهشم و مولعم هدژم هدن قح رليشك نديا انبا عماج مه‬ ‫هيايند هراوهم رظن هليا رد هدكمتيك نلك‬ ‫اشاپ رهاط نب اشاپ ينما هچص تحمر دنم قيرغ‬ ‫هيابقع ىدتيا مزع بويليا كرت ىميلقا ناهج‬ ‫هدقدلوا نىاج خامص ىعجرا بىر هيادن‬ ‫هيايلع بر بانج ىدتيا نا ج بوديا مسج ىادف‬ ‫ه دتمايق زور نيراي نوزمح همليا ىلها‬ ‫هيامظع نارفغ لق هتسياش ىخد ىموحرم وا‬ ‫۱۲۵۹ هنس‬ Mos u bën krenar kurrsesi për pasuri dhe lumturi të kësaj bote Shih në këtë botë të rrafsh ata që vijnë dhe shkojnë Emin Pasha, biri Tahir Pashës, lë të jetë i përfshirë nga mëshira e Zotit. Duke u larguar nga kjo botë, është shpërngulur në amshim Kur shpirti tij nga Zoti kishte dëgjuar thirrjen “Mu kthe” Ai duke e flijuar trupin me dëshirë të madhe kishte dashur të shkonte tek Ai, O Zot, mos e dëshpëro nesër në botën tjetër Atë të ndjerë bëre të jetë i denjë për falje mëkatesh 48 Viti 1259. Si duket, nga Emin Pasha ka ngelur vetëm një vajzë, Umu Kul thum, e cila në vitin 1327 (1909) kishte kërkuar që Vakëfnameja e saj të hartohej në Yskidar afër Stambollit, me të cilën kishte lënë vakëf dy lokalet e saj në Prizren për mbajtjen e mejtepit të saj, të cilin ajo e 49 kishte ndërtuar në Prizren. Për këtë mejtep nuk kemi kurrfarë të dhënash. Të dhëna të tjera për Emin Pashën ne nuk kemi, përveç vitit Tani të kthehemi te përmendoret e Mahmud Pashës dhe Vakëfna meja e tij. Mahmud Pasha në Kalanë e Prizrenit ndërtoi xhaminë, e cila më herët ka ekzistuar dhe padyshim është ndërtuar me rastin e riparimit të kalasë nga pushteti osman, sepse ka qenë traditë që në kala, për shkak të rrethimeve, të ndërtoheshin xhami. Mirëpo, ajo xha mi qe rrënuar deri në themel, me siguri gjatë kohës së invadimit aus triak në Prizren, kur pësuan të gjitha objektet e kulturës islame. Këtë xhami të rrënuar, Mahmud Pasha e kishte ndërtuar nga themeli. Kah fundi i sundimit të pushtetit osman ajo sërish qe rrënuar dhe më nuk u rindërtua. Ekziston një fotografi e vjetër e Kalasë së Prizrenit nga periudha osmane, në të cilën kjo xhami shihet mirë, por me këtë rast nuk kemi mundur të arrijmë te fotografia. Mahmud Pasha po ashtu kishte ndërtuar xhami dhe medrese afër sarajeve të tij. Xhamia nuk është ruajtur, por ka mbetur mbishkrimi, i cili tani gjendet në ndërte sën e Zyrës së Vakëfit në Prizren. Mbishkrimi është skalitur në një pllakë të mermertë, me dimensione 67,5x53,5 cm. Rreshtat janë të kornizuar, kurse shkrimi, me të cilin mbishkrimi është shkruar, është thuluth. Mbishkrimin e ka hartuar poeti, mësuesi dhe sekretari i Mah mud Pashës, Nuri. Teksti i mbishkrimit, thotë: ‫دبعم و عماج شلموا اشنا هدنچيا هعلق هدحتف ينح‬ ‫تن ايد بحاص لئام هتايرخ تيلاو ئلاو دوممح ىاشاپ‬ Viti 1259 sipas Hixhrit fillon më 1.II.1834. Mbishkrimi është botuar me turqishte latine në artikullin e sipërpërmendur të Ozrenit, Kaleshit dhe Erenit. 49 Një përshkrim i kësaj Vakëfnameje gjendet në Zyrën e Vakëfit në Prizren (sot Këshilli i Bashkësisë Islame. – vër. përkth). ‫دوبان و نا ريو نا سكي هليكاخ ىدلوا هلكمچك نا مزا و تقو قوچ‬ 48 Në lagjen Haxhi Kasëm, në rrugën Mustafë Bakia, nr. 19, gjendet xhamia “Haxhi Kasëm”, të cilën po ashtu e quajnë edhe “Toska xha misi”. Kjo xhami është ndërtuar para viti 1526, sepse ajo si mesxhid 51 figuron në Vakëfnamenë e Kuklibeut. Kjo xhami është rinovuar dhe meremetuar shumë herë. Dihet se atë xhami në gjysmën e shekullit XVI e ka restauruar Maksud Pasha nga Prizreni. Për një riparim tjetër ekziston edhe sot një mbishkrim, i cili me vështirësi lexohet. Mirëpo, nga mbishkrimi mund të shihet se këtë xhami në vitin 1247/183132, për shpirt të nënës së tij, Hatmane hanmit, e kishte rinovuar Mahmud Pasha. Njëri nga hamamet më të bukur në vendin tonë dhe një nga për mendoret më të bukura në arkitekturën islame padyshim është Hama mi i Mehmed Pashës në Prizren. Këtë hamam e ka ndërtuar Mehmed Pasha, ndërtuesi i xhamisë “Mehmed Pasha” në Prizren, e cila po ashtu quhet edhe “Bajrakli Xhamia”, sepse në të, me rastin e festave, valonte flamuri, kurse gjatë kohës së Ramazanit në këtë xhami së pari kalleshin dritat, të cilat tregonin për përfundimin e agjërimit. Në Va këfnamenë e Mahmud Pashës caktohej paga për personin që e ngrinte flamurin (alemdar) në këtë xhami. Hamami, sipas një legjende, është ndërtuar para se të ndërtohej xhamia. Këtë hamam po ashtu e kanë rindërtuar Mahmud Pasha dhe vëllai i tij, Emin Pasha, për se dëshmon edhe mbishkrimi me dimensione 40x35 cm, i skalitur në një pllakë të mermertë dhe i shkruar me shkrimin thuluth. Mbishkrimi, thotë: ۱ ‫۱۲۴۱ مرمح‬ ‫خيرات ىدليوس ىرون هنجروك شلموا ليمكت شوخ هليكملك رب‬ ‫دوبعم لوبقم كزانم نوسلوا ليق يرك هنچيا بيزلد عماج وب‬ ‫۱۲۴۴/ مرمح = ؟ م هنس‬ Ja O shpirt, kur është gjendja jote plot, mos u largo për asnjë çast nga bamirësia 1b Në Ditën e Gjykimit mirëbërësit i ndahet shkallë e lartë, siç është thënë 2a Edhe në këtë botë po ashtu populli ia përmend emrin për të mirë 2b Për ata që ndërtojnë xhami shpërblimi është i njohur dhe i dëshmuar 3a Gjatë kohës së pushtimit në kala ka qenë e ndërtuar xhamiafaltorja 3b Me kalimin e kohës është rrënuar rrafsh me tokë dhe është zhdukur 4a Valiu i devotshëm Mahmud Pasha që ka prirje për bamirësi 4b Ai personalitet i lumtur ka ndërmarrë që në kala me pamje të bukur të ndërtohet një xhami 5a Kur erdhi Nuri dhe pa se është e bukur, shkroi një vjershë 5b Hyn në këtë xhami të stolisur, falu që lutja të të pranohet tek Allahu 50 Në vitin 1244. “E ka rinovuar këtë përshpirtnim (hajrat) mytesarifi i sanxhakut të Prizr enit, Mahmud Pasha dhe vëllai i tij, Emin Pasha, bijtë e Tahir Pashës. 52 1 Muharrem 1249” 51 50 Viti 1244 sipas Hixhrit fillon më 14.VII.1828. Mbishkrimi është botuar me turqishte latine në artikullin e sipërpërmendur të Ozrenit, Kaleshit dhe Erenit në “Vakiflar Der gisi” në Ankara. EDUKATA ISLAME 81 ‫اشاپ رهاط‬ ‫دوعسم تاذ لوا انبا ىدليا عماج هد هعلق انعر زرط رب‬ Mbishkrimi në xhaminë “Mahmut pasha” në Prizren 176 ‫نب اشاپ ينما ىردارب و اشاپ دوممح فىرصتم ىغا جنس نيرزرپ هنيدم تا يرلخا هذه رمع دق‬ 175 TRASHËGIMI Hasan KaleshiIsmail Rexhep, Prizrenac Kukli beg i njegove zaduzbine, Prilozi za orijentalnu filologiju VIIIIX, Sarajevë, 1960. 52 Më 21 maj të vitit 1833. Mbishkrimi është botuar me turqishte latine në artikullin e cekur të Ozrenit, Kaleshit dhe Erenit në: “Vakiflar Dergisi”, Ankara. 177 TRASHËGIMI *** Nga ekspozimi i deritanishëm mund të vërehet se sa i madh është numri i institucioneve fetarearsimore dhe atyre publike, të cilat i kanë ndërtuar nga themelet ose i kanë rinovuar Mahmud Pasha dhe vëllai i tij, Emin Pasha. Kjo vërteton njëkohësisht edhe një tezë tonën të paraqitur më parë: Gjatë kohës së luftërave osmaneaustriake të viteve 1683 1689 janë rrënuar sistematikisht të gjitha përmendoret islame, disave u ka humbur çdo gjurmë, kurse disa të tjera janë rindërtuar më vonë. Në mesin e përmendoreve që kanë rinovuar Mahmud Pasha dhe Emin Pasha, si dhe paraardhësit e tyre, të cilët edhe për këtë arsye përmenden, shumica, sipas mendimit tonë, janë rrënuar pikërisht gjatë këtyre luftërave. Për mirëmbajtjen e këtyre përmendoreve, Mahmud Pasha kishte lënë vakëf dhe kishte përshpirtënuar një punëtori mekaniku dhe 15.000 groshë, më hollësisht mund të shihet nga Vakëfnameja, të cilën këtu e ofrojmë në tërësi në gjuhën osmane dhe në përkthimin shqip. Vakëfnameja origjinale e Mahmud Pashës për vakëfnimet e tij është ruajtur në Prizren dhe gjendet në Zyrën e Vakëfit. Ajo është në formë rolne me gjatësi 3.5 m, kurse vetë teksti përfshin 2.56 m. Rolna e Vakëfnamesë është nga lëkura. Vakëfnameja ka mbetur e pa njohur, madje edhe nuk është përmendur. Tekstin e Vakëfnamesë origjinale e kemi krahasuar me një përshkrim të së njëjtës, i cili përshkrim gjendet në një Sixhil të Prizrenit në arkivin e ASHAS në Beograd. Mirëpo, për shkaqe teknike si dhe për faktin se kemi të bëjmë me një doku ment të shekullit XIX, i cili, meqë nuk ka vlera të mëdha filologjike, nuk i kemi theksuar gabimet dhe dallimet, por në vetë tekstin i kemi përmirësuar. Që të shihet se si e kemi deshifruar, kemi dhënë edhe faksimilen e fillimit dhe përfundimit të Vakëfnamesë. *** 178 EDUKATA ISLAME 81 179 TRASHËGIMI 180 EDUKATA ISLAME 81 Përkthimi për vërtetësinë e Vakëfnamesë, thotë: Gjithë atë që përmban (dokumenti) nga vakëfnimet dhe nga testamenti, me vendimin dhe regjistrimin gjyqësor, është bërë i parevokueshëm. Kam gjykuar për rregullsinë dhe parevokueshmërinë e tij në të gjitha imtësitë dhe rregullat e përgjithshme, duke ditur për dallimet që ekzi stojnë midis imamëve të respektuar. Unë, Osmani i biri i Sylejmanit, përfaqësues gjyqësor në qytetin e Prizre nit dhe Suharekës. Lë të jenë të falur! Teksti i vakëfnamesë së Mahmud Pashës Fillimi dhe fundi i vakëfnamesë së Mahmud Pashës Përkthimi i vetë dokumentit është ky: Atë që Allahu dëshiron! O Zot, prano këto përshpirtnime! O Muhammed! Ai është Që di të gjitha sekretet dhe Që di të gjitha mendimet më të fshehura. Falënderimi, adhurimi dhe madhërimi, të kënduar me gjuhën e bilbilit të murrmë dhe me melodinë e papagallit të vendit të sheqerit (sheke ristan), i takojnë vetëm Allahut xh.sh. Që di të gjitha fshehtësitë dhe ngjarjet në botë. Përshëndetjet dhe shpëtimi i takojnë po ashtu të dashurit (të Zotit), vulës së pejgamberëve, të zgjedhurit Muhammedit, familjes së tij dhe sho këve të tij të respektuar (ashabëve). Më pastaj: Shkak për hartimin e dokumentit të rregullt dhe shkas për shkrimin e fjalëve të respektuara, është: Qytetari i ndershëm i Terzi Memi Mëhallës, (e cila gjendet në qytetin e Prizrenit në vilajetin e Rumelisë), shembull i bamirësisë dhe më i miri në mesin e bamirësve, mytesarifi i sotëm i sanxhakut të Prizrenit, i res pektuari mirmiran, i shkëlqyeshmi Mahmud Pasha, biri i të ndjerit Ta hir Pasha ia lehtësoftë Allahu për të arritur atë që e do! për t’i përcaktuar harxhimet dhe për t’i sqaruar e shprehur kushtet e përshpi rtënimit që do të përshkruhen si më poshtë dhe në testamentin që do ta sqarojë bamirësi, pasi sipas Sheriatit pasuria e bazuar dhe dhurimi janë të përligjura, iu drejtua Shtëpisë së të drejtës duke sqaruar dhe arsyetuar dhurimin e tij vullnetar dhe të pastër, ka deklaruar dhe ka pranuar kështu: TRASHËGIMI 181 Njeri është ai, i cili, kur nga kjo botë tërheq këmbën (vdes), në mesin e njerëzve lë emrin e mirë në mënyrë që ta përmendin për të mirë, sepse kjo botë fiktive është e pabesë dhe e kalueshme. Meqë duhet përpjekur për të bërë vepra të mira, të cilat do të bëhen shk ak që secilin besimtar ta përmendin për të mirë, nga pasuria ime kam ndarë mullirin me pesë gurë, të cilin, më herët, e kam ndërtuar nga themeli nga pasuria ime më e pastër dhe nga fitimi më i mirë, e të cilët (gurë) gjenden në jazin që gjatë verës rrjedhë mespërmes arave të Vlashnjës dhe del nga mulliri i Ali Dedesë; 53 Edhe një furrë buke, që gjendet në mëhallën e Levishës, deri te kopshti Kullo, e cila në katër anët është e kufizuar me lokalin e Ahmet Topallit dhe bijve të tij, me kopshtin Kullo dhe me tyrben e Kashi Ali Efendi 54 55 56 ut, dhe pranë saj me mishtoren, pranë saj nallbanhanhanja, pranë 57 kësaj lokali mekanik, do të thotë gjithsej katër lokale dhe një mishtore i kam ndarë nga pasuria ime e përgjithshme. Po ashtu, (kam përshpirtënuar dhe bërë testament) nga pasuria ime më e pastër dhe nga fitimi më i bukur gjithsej 15.000 akçe të reja, të cilat i kam ndarë. Duke u bazuar në fjalët e respektuara të Pejgamberit: “Kush ndërton një xhami për hir të Allahut, Ai do ta shpërblejë me Xhennet”, për kënaqë sinë e Allahut xh.sh. dhe duke kërkuar kënaqësinë e Fisnikut, xhaminë time të ndershme, të cilën më herët kam arritur ta ndërtoj me ndihmën e Zotit xh.sh. në afërsi të konakut tonë në Terzi Mem Mëhallë, dhe pranë xhamisë mejtepin, pastaj po ashtu pranë xhamisë edhe gjashtë dhoma për medrese, të cilat gjenden në vend të shtëpive, posedues i të cilave jam bërë duke i blerë me pasurinë time më të pastër, dhe një klasë (mësonjëtore), të cilën nga themeli e kam ndërtuar dhe ngritur, të sipërpërmendurit pesë gurë mulliri, furrën, lokalin mekanik dhe 15.000 groshë në para (të gjitha këto) i kam përshpirtënuar dhe tes tamentuar dhe në këtë mënyrë kam përcaktuar dhe vendosur kushtet: 53 Në tekst: ekmekci dykani Nuk kemi njohuri se ku gjendej tyrbja e Kashikqi Ali efendisë. 55 Në tekst: kasap odasi. 56 Në tekst: nalban dykani. 57 Në tekst: Qilinger dykani. 54 182 EDUKATA ISLAME 81 Të ardhurat vjetore të mullirit të theksuar, qiraja e furrës,qiraja e mish tores, qiraja e nallbanhanës dhe e lokalit mekanik, si dhe interesi prej dymijedyqindenjëzet groshëve në kapitalin prej 15.000 groshëve, që do t’u jepet të tjerëve me interes, duke llogaritur për dhjetë, njëmbëdhjetë dhe nga të ardhurat dhe qiraja e mullirit dhe lokaleve dhe nga interesi i shumës së caktuar, pasi të grumbullohet për çdo vit lë të paguhen 58 59 shërbimi i hatibit dhe imamit të xhamisë së respektuar dhe shërbimi ligjërues në shkollën të cilën unë e kam themeluar dhe lë të mbahen efendilerët, të cilët i mësojnë talebët në mejtep si dhe zotëri myderrizi në medresenë e theksuar dhe me seriozitet të interesohen për vakëfin. Nxënësit që banojnë në dhomat e medresesë të lexojnë për çdo vjet 60 gjatë muajit Ramazan nga një hatme, do të thotë në të tetë dhomat të lexohen tetë hatme. Në këtë mënyrë le të lexohen pesëmbëdhjetë hatme për të ndjerët nga familja jonë, e, sa të jemi gjallë, për shëndetin tonë. Me detyrën e përmendur kam obliguar dhe si kusht ia kam vënë ima mit dhe mësuesit të mejtepit, Halid efendiut. Ai këtë e ka pranuar dhe me të është obliguar. Po ashtu, pesë namazet e detyrueshme ditore të falen me xhemat. Në namaz të mos mungojnë. Lë të veprojnë sipas rre gullave dhe kushteve të theksuara. Tani, pasi është obliguar se si do të duhej t’i kryente detyrat e kushtëzuara, imami i caktuar dhe i përme 61 ndur, dhe këtë detyrën e imamit dhe vaizit, në xhaminë e respektuar, t’i mësojë fëmijët dhe t’i lexojë pesëmbëdhjetë hatme për të ndjerët tanë, njëjtë po ashtu kushdo qoftë prej njerëzve që i pranon këto detyra dhe i meriton, le të obligohet me këto rregulla dhe kushte! Kur myteve 62 liu të grumbullojë të ardhurat e mullirit, të cilat qartë u theksuan më lart, qiranë e katër lokaleve dhe të ardhurat nga interesi i parave, 58 Hatibi është shërbyesi fetar, i cili ditën e xhuma dhe gjatë bajrameve mban hytbën, d.m.th. këshillën, ligjëratën. 59 Imami është shërbyesi fetar i cili udhëheq namazin në xhami. Rëndom ai kryen edhe shërbimet e tjera fetare. 60 Hatmja është leximi i tërë Kuranit. Sipas parimeve islame, një gjë e tillë konsiderohet sevap i madh. 61 Vaizi është shërbyesi që mban ligjërata (vaz) në xhami. Në xhamitë e vogla, detyrën e imamit, hatibit dhe vaizit rëndom e mban një person, kurse në xhamitë më të mëdha për secilin shërbim caktohet nga një person. 62 Myteveliu është drejtues i vakëfit i caktuar nga mirëbërësi. TRASHËGIMI 183 63 për çdo vjet në muajin Ramazan t’ia dorëzojë në tërësi myderriz efe ndiut dhe shërbyesve të tjerë. Dhe ata të na përkujtojnë me dua të mi ra. Para së gjithash, lë t’i jepen 33 groshë të nderuarit Ramazan efe ndiut, hatibit të xhamisë: imamit të nderuar Halil Efendiut 60 groshë: për shërbimin e predikimit 17 groshë: për shërbimin e mësimit të fëmi jëve në mejtep 140 groshë: për leximin e 15 hatmeve, për secilën nga dhjetë groshë, që gjithsej bëjnë 150 groshë: Myezinit të parë, mulla Sylejmanit, 25 groshë: Myezinit të dytë 25 groshë: Shërbyesit të xha misë 35 groshë: Myderrizit të medresesë së përmendur, të nderuarit Haxhi Ali Efendiut, 1.200 groshë: Për furnizimin e talebëve, të cilët banojnë në tetë dhoma të medresesë së përmendur, për ndjekjen e rre gullt të mësimeve dhe për leximin e tetë hatmeve me të cilat janë obli guar nxënësit, i është caktuar secilës dhomë nga njëqind groshë, që gjithsej bëjnë 800 groshë. Portierit të dyerve të medresesë, 40 groshë: 64 myezinit të xhamisë në Kala, Hafizit të verbët 60 groshë: shërbyesit të xhamisë në Kala 40 groshë: orëtarit të orës së Kalasë gjatë vitit 60 groshë: imamit të xhamisë Begzade 20 groshë, sepse shërbimi i tij është i vogël. Imamit të dytë të xhamisë Levisha, Omer efendiut 30 groshë: alemdarit, që vendos flamurin në minare të xhamisë Mehmed Pasha, 60 groshë. Mulliri i theksuar, furra, lokalet e farkëtarisë dhe nallbanhanës, si dhe muret e ndërtesave të përshpirtnuara, t’i ruajnë dhe të kujdesën e të meremetohen, kur për këtë paraqitet nevoja. Nga kapitali dhe nga sasia e tepruar, myteveliu të mos mbajë asnjë akçe në duart e veta. Lë të jepen me interes 10 groshë për njëmbëdhjetë e gjy smë. Ai myteveli që përpiqet me gjithë shpirt, le të kënaqet me yshyrin e të ardhurave vjetore dhe me 200 groshë para. Lë të punojë pandër prerë në detyrat e marra mbi vete. Për brendinë e xhamisë së respekt uar, për dhomat e medresesë, për mejtepin, sipas nevojës, në haremin e xhamisë së kalasë, lë t’i shtrijë shtrojat. Për ndriçimin e haremit, mi nares, medresesë, mejtepit, xhamisë në kala, lë të vendosë gazin në ka ndila, e në dritare letër. Pasi mulliri i theksuar gjendet në vendin e 184 65 63 Myderrizi është profesor i medresesë. Që ta kryente këtë detyrë, ai patjetër duhej të kishte diplomën. 64 Myezini është shërbyes fetar që thërret ezanin në minare, duke i ftuar besimtarët në namaz. EDUKATA ISLAME 81 vakëfit të Kukli Begut, lë t’i jepen një herë në vit 12 groshë mytevelisë 65 së vakëfit të Kukli Begut. Pasi të jenë paguar, ashtu si dëshiron Allahu xh.sh., në fund të çdo viti nga të ardhurat e mullirit, qirave të furrës, mishtores, nallbanhanës dhe lokalit mekanik dhe nga shuma e interesit nga shuma e parave, lë t’u jepen pagat secilit shërbëtor, sipas kushteve të qartësuara më lart. Pastaj lë të merren me dijeninë e Gjyqit të Sheriatit dhe në prani të xhematlinjve myslimanë të ardhurat nga vakëfet dhe lë të kontrollohen faturat e të dalave të shërbyesve, për kandila, hasra, letra dhe për ato gjëra që kanë kërkuar riparim dhe meremetim. Ajo që tepron nga të ardhurat e vakëfeve të sipërcituara, lë të përcillet në kapitalin theme lor. Myderrizit të nderuar, të medresesë së sipërcituar, që është i caktuar për 66 mbikëqyrje (nazirit) , ndaj myteveliut të vakëfit të theksuar, e pas tij kushdo qoftë myderriz për t’i kontrolluar faturat e myteveliut të për mendur, sipas kushteve të përshpirtënimit dhe mënyrës së paraparë, lë t’i jepen 80 groshë. Naibi aktiv i gjyqit që të mund të kujdeset me rastin e kontrollimit të faturave të mytevelisë së vakëfit të cekur, lë t’i jepen 20 groshë. Nga tetë hatmet, për leximin e të cilave, në muajin Ramazan për çdo vit,, nxënësit e obliguar me qëndrim në tetë dhomat e medresesë, lë t’i le xojnë për sevap të: së pari një hatme për shpirtin e ndritshëm të Zotë risë sonë madhështor, i cili është gëzimi pejgamberëve dhe i zgjedhuri i fundit nga Allahu xh.sh.; një hatme për shpirtrat e pastër të pejga 67 mberëve të tjerë; një hatme shpirtrave të pastër të katër halifëve, dhe 68 shpirtrave të Hasanit dhe Hysejnit; një hatme shpirtrave të lumtur të të gjithë njerëzve të ndershëm të Zotit xh.sh.; një hatme për shpirtrat e të parëve tanë dhe të afërmeve; një hatme për shpirt të babait tonë të ndjerë dhe nënës së ndjerë; një hatme për shëndet të motrës sonë, Shehzadesë, sa të jetë gjallë, e pas vdekjes, për shpirt të saj; një hatme Për Kuklibegun, për vakëfet e tij dhe vakëfnamenë, shih: Hasan KaleshiIsmail Re xhepi, Prizrenac Kuklibeg i njegove zadužbine, Prilozi za orijentalnu filologiju, VIII IX, Sarajevë,1960. 66 Nadhiri është person i caktuar nga mirëbërësi si mbikëqyrës që kontrollonte punën e myteveliut dhe shërbyesve të tjerë të vakëfit. 67 Katër halifët e parë janë: Ebu Bekri, Ymeri, Osmani dhe Aliu r.a.. 68 Mendoj në bijtë e halifit të katërt, Aliut r.a. dhe bijën e Muhamedit a.s., Fatimen. TRASHËGIMI 185 për mua, sa të jem gjallë, për shëndetin tim, e pas vdekjes sime, për shpirtin tim. Sevapin e tyre lë t’ua falin shpirtrave të tyre dhe mua. Sikur që u shkrua më lart, imami i përmendur, lë t’i lexojë nga pesë hat me në vit. Siç u sqarua, lë të jetë shpërblimi për lexim nga dhjetë grosh dhe sevapi i tyre t’u dedikohet: së pari, nga një hatme babait tim të ndjerë Tahir Pashës; nga një hatme xhaxhait tim të ndjerë, Rrustem Pashës; nga një hatme xhaxhait tim të ndjerë, Abaz Begut; nga një ha tme nënës sime, Humës; nga një hatme vëllait tim, Jusuf Begut; nga një hatme vëllait tim, Seit Pashës dhe bijve të tij Tahir Pashës dhe 69 Rrustem Pashës; nga një hatme motrës sime, Zehrës; nga një hatme 70 të parëve të mi, Selman Agës dhe Mehmed Agës, dhe bijve të tyre; nga një hatme nënës së babait tim, gjyshes sime, Arife hanmit; nga një hatme babait të saj, Kurt Begut dhe xhaxhait të tij, Zekerija Begut; nga një hatme tezeve të mia, Azize hanmit dhe Gylsym hanmit; nga një hatme njerkës sime, Zehra hanmit; nga një hatme vëllait tim, Emin Pa shës; për mua po ashtu lë të lexohet nga një hatme, derisa të jemi gja llë për shëndetin tonë, e pas vdekjes, për shpirtrat tanë. Shërbimet që u cekën lart dhe u kushtëzuan, me përgjegjësi të plotë të realizohen dhe assesi të mos neglizhohen. Gjatë netëve të Ramazanit, bajrameve, mevludeve, Regaibeve dhe Bera 71 tit të vendosen në harem të xhamisë dymbëdhjetë kandila, në pjesën e jashtme një kandil, në minaret dymbëdhjetë kandila, në medrese një kandil, në mejtep një kandil dhe në haremin e xhamisë në kala shtatë kandila, kështu që gjithsej gjatë netëve të dalluara të ndezën gjithsej 47 kandila, e për secilin kandil, respektivisht për vajgur lë të jepen nga 360 dërhem që gjithsej bëjnë 47 okë. Kur xhamia, dhomat e medr esesë dhe mejtepi dhe xhamia në kala kanë nevojë për hasra, myteve liu t’i ofrojë për shtruarje. Lë të jepen kandila edhe për dritare si dhe për letër. 69 Ne në punim kemi folur për vëllain e Mahmud Pashës, Tahir Pashën, kurse për bijtë e Said Pashës dhe bijtë e vëllezërve të Tahir Pashës, si dhe për Rrustem begun, nuk kemi kurrfarë të dhënash. Si do qoftë, këtij dokumenti duhet patjetër t’i besojmë. 70 Në tekst është përdorë shprehja ced, që do të thotë gjysh dhe paraardhës. Mirëpo, mund të jetë gjysh edhe nga ana e nënës. 71 Këto janë netët që kanë të bëjnë me ngjarjet nga jeta e Muhamedit a.s., p.sh. nata e shtatzënisë, nata e vdekjes etj. 186 EDUKATA ISLAME 81 Kur nga të ardhurat e mullirit të lartpërmendur, mishtores, nallbanhanës dhe lokalit mekanik dhe nga të ardhurat nga interesi i parave të vakë fnuara, siç u sqarua më lart dhe kushteve të parapara pas plotësimit të pagave të shërbyesve, vajgurit për kandila, dhe sipas nevojës har xhimeve për hasra, kandila dhe letra, atëherë gjithçka që tepron nga të ardhurat e vakëfeve të cekura, myteveliu të mos i mbajë në duar të veta, por lë t’ua jep të tjerëve me interes. Me kalimin e kohës, gjatë muajve dhe vitit, kur paraqitet nevoja për me remetimin e xhamisë dhe dhomave të mejtepit dhe medresesë, të xham isë në kala dhe gjërave të përshpirtënuara, si mulliri, furra, mishtorja, lokali mekanik, nallbanhaneja, myteveliu i cekur të jep mjete për me remetimin e tyre. Vetëm nëse është e madhe kërkesa, atëherë myteveliu duhet të gjejë forma për t’i meremetuar. Për ujitjen e arave që kanë nevojë gjatë stinës së verës një gur mulliri të ndalohet, e uji i tij të përdoret për ujitjen e arave. Derisa të dëshirojë Allahu xh.sh., ata që do të jenë më të vjetrit trashë gimtarë në familjen tonë, gjeneratë pas gjenerate, lë të përpiqen për mbikëqyrjen e vakëfeve tona. Vakëfnuesi i cekur duke i plotësuar kushtet e vakëfnimit dhe duke plo tësuar tërësisht klauzolat e vakëfit, sipas Sheriatit, që t’i protokollojë dhe ta përmbarojë këtë që u cek më lart, përshpirtënuesi i cekur lë ta ruajë Allahu xh.sh. nga të këqijat e kohës duke përcaktuar si myteveli të banorëve të Terzi Memi Mëhallës personin me emrin mulla Selman, i cili është i pranishëm në këtë tubim, ia dorëzoi vakëfin. Kur ky e ka marrë, me të cilën u njoftua vakëfnuesi dhe ky i fundit u njoftua se si pas shkollës së Sheriatit, vakëfnuesi nuk ka të drejtë në revokim të gjë rave të përshpirtënuara, sepse përshpirtënimet që bëhen për hir të Allahut xh.sh. tërheqja nga ky vendim nuk është i lejueshëm. Gjithë kë to përshpirtënime, zotëri gjykatësi menjëherë ka protokolluar vakëfin si të drejtë dhe të parevokueshëm. Edhe kush përpiqet të asgjësojë ndonjë përcaktim ose ta ndryshojë, ose ta shtrembërojë ndonjë prej kushteve, lë të jetë mbi të mallkimi i atyre që mallkojnë dhe i melaqeve dhe gjithë njerëzve. Kurse Allahu xh.sh. lë ta shpërblejë bamirësin. 72 Kjo u bë dhe u shkrua më njëmbëdhjetë rebiul ahir të vitit 1247. 72 Fillon më 12 VI 1831. 187 TRASHËGIMI Dëshmitarët e mëhershëm: Myderrizi i njohur Sylejman efendiu Bibliotekisti Ebu Beker efendiu Ali efendiu Myftiu Ramadan efendiu Shejh Abdylfetah efendiu Shejh Ibrahim efendiu Shejh Ahmed efendiu Shejh Ejub efendiu Nuri efendiu Adullah efendiu Halid efendiu Murteza begu Abdulfetah begu Haznadar Ilaz aga Abdyl aga Abas Spasiu Muhtar aga Selimdar Dervish aga Ali aga... Ibrahim aga Kurd Jusuf efendiu Sherif efendi pejani Procesmbajtësi: Mehmed Ibrahimi 188 EDUKATA ISLAME 81 73 Këtë herë dëshmitarë: Myderriz Ebu Beqir efendiu Myderriz Haxhi efendiu Myftiu Ramadan Ymer efendiu Haxhi Abdullahu Imam Terzi Mehmed efendiu Imam Hali efendiu Mustafë efendiu Zulfi efendiu Hali efendiu